


Эпилог

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD





	Эпилог

Холлсвилл, Небраска.  
Или Мэдвилл, Вайоминг.  
Или Ролвилл, Колорадо.  
Или ещё какой-нибудь ...вилл в Центральной Америке. Это, в конце концов, не так уж и важно - они видели столько всяческих ...виллов, ...таунов и -Роков, что все давно слились в один. Да и в конце концов, какая разница - где? Главное - что, как и с кем.  
У них трёхкомнатный коттедж на северной окраине, с гаражом, лужайкой для барбекю и оранжевым почтовым ящиком с фамилией Кристонс. Самым сложным было, пожалуй, привыкнуть к тому, что теперь они не федеральные маршаллы Форд и Хэммил, а братья Кристонс, морпехи в отставке, и так братьями Кристонс и останутся до гробовой доски. Их соседа с южной стороны улицы зовут Махони, он бывший надзиратель в исправительной колонии, и Дин никак не может успокоиться по этому поводу - всякий раз вместо: "Добрый день" порывается сказать: "Ну, чувак, ты и отжёг!", и только вовремя наступивший ему на ногу Сэм раз за разом спасает положение. Мистеру Махони нравится Сэм. Сэм, говоря по правде, нравится всем здесь, поэтому ему пришлось вступить в местный клуб криббиджа, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Это серьёзная жертва, и он приносит её каждую пятницу с восьми до десяти вечера, а Дин в это время сидит дома и смотрит шоу Опры по кабельному - исключительно из чувства солидарности, потому что верхом свинства было бы подзависнуть в баре, пока Сэм вкалывает на благо семьи. Сэм это ценит.  
Когда он возвращается, они берут пиво и идут в старенький Грайндхауз на противоположной окраине города. Да, в этом ...вилле или -Роке ещё даже сохранились Грайндхаузы, и Дин и Сэм идут туда пешком, благо неспешного ходу - минут на пятнадцать, а по дороге можно построить глазки соседкам, возвращающимся с пятничного заседания женского клуба, и перекинуться парой слов с Ронни Пеллинзом - договориться насчёт партии в покер на воскресенье. В Грайндхаузе Сэм и Дин смотрят Хичкока и Чарли Чаплина. Сэм комментирует каждую сцену до того, как она начнётся, а Дин ворчит, что лучше было остаться дома и посмотреть какой-нибудь платненький канальчик.  
Дин работает на автозаправке, а за небольшую мзду из-под полы может починить старенький обрез мистера Махони или даже отлить для него дюжину-другую пуль - мистер Махони любит свой обрез, почти как Дин Импалу, и никому больше не доверяет такую честь. Сэм работает в местной газетке в отделе "Невероятно, но факт". Читатели газетки думают, будто эта колонка повествует о загадочных и совершенно достоверных событиях из жизни потустороннего мира; мистер Смоллет, главный редактор газетки, думает, что Сэм Кристонс - посредственный выдумщик и бездарный писатель, потому что нет ничего глупей его побасёнок о вампирах, перевёртышах и демонах. Он бы выгнал Сэма взашей, но его жена играет с Сэмом в криббидж по пятницам, да и самому мистеру Смоллету нравится Сэм: он милый парень, всегда сдаёт материал в срок и ни разу не попросил прибавки к жалованию.  
Все в городе знают, что Дин и Сэм - братья, хотя миссис Милгрем с Третьей авеню твёрдо убеждена, что никакие они не братья, а обыкновенная парочка пидоров, решившая поселиться вместе под видом братьев. Но миссис Милгрем тоже нравится Сэм, а её муж регулярно носит своё любимое ружьё Дину - смазать и почистить, - поэтому миссис Милгрем держит своё мнение при себе и ласково улыбается мальчикам Кристонс, когда они возвращаются мимо её дома из Грайндхауза вечером в пятницу.  
Она не знает, что почти права, и когда за мальчиками закрывается дверь, Дин разворачивает Сэма к себе, задирает на нём майку и прихватывает губами его сосок. А Сэм сжимает его ягодицу и судорожно тянется к выключателю, но Дин удерживает его руку и хрипло шепчет: "Не надо... а то ещё Питерс припрётся на чаёк". Питерс - это их соседка с восточной стороны, шестидесятилетняя старая дева; у неё пять котов, пикап 1968-го года выпуска и звание мастера спорта по женскому боксу. Ей не нравится Сэм - она называет его "сладеньким мальчиком", и в её устах это звучит оскорблением, - но зато ей нравится Дин, и она всегда рада поковыряться в моторе Импалы, и Дин никогда не может найти предлога, чтобы ей отказать.  
Так что к чёрту всех этих Питерс, Милгрем, Махони и Смоллетов. Они не включают свет. Они уже ощупью изучили этот дом, спина Сэма знает каждую половицу, колени Дина знают каждую ступеньку на лестнице. Но чаще всего они делают это прямо перед входной дверью, на половичке с надписью "Мы вам рады!" (что полное враньё, заметил Дин, когда Сэм, смущаясь, принял этот половичок от миссис Милгрем в качества подарка на новоселье) - просто потому, что не могут дотерпеть до спальни. Когда Дин выгибается спину дугой и рычит, а Сэм стискивает коленями его бёдра, задыхаясь в преддверии оргазма, наверху звонит телефон, но они не снимают трубку.  
Утром тот, кто просыпается первым, идёт варить кофе, и Дин обычно притворяется спящим, пока Сэм не заворочается рядом, хоть бы пришлось ждать до полудня. Из-за этого он часто опаздывает на работу, но его босс, мистер Реддок, тоже играет с Сэмом в криббидж, так что... Сэм никогда не жалуется, но вместе с кофе приносит Дину в постель требования вроде "вынеси мусор", или "на обратном пути купи зелёного горошка и сливок", или "подстриги наконец газон, ты же любишь стричь газоны, правда?" Дин ворчит, бухтит и обзывает Сэма рыжей бабой, и недоумевает, как это джинн в своё время сумел заставить его поверить, будто нудно натаптывать две тысячи шагов по травяному коврику под истошный вой газонокосилки - это именно то, о чём он мечтал всю жизнь.  
Но он делает это, куда ж он денется-то, и летнее солнце припекает его коротко стриженный затылок, а кроссовки пружинят по сочной земле, и ручка газонокосилки вибрирует в руках, почти как датчик ЭМП, поймавший источник эктоплазмы.  
Иногда Дина заедает тоска. Иногда он выпивает в баре после работы три порции джина вместо двух и говорит: "Чувак, я так не могу, это же можно сдохнуть, для этого ли мы были рождены, для этого ли папа растил из нас настоящих скаутов?!" Сэм всегда замечает признаки подкрадывающейся к брату депрессии - задолго до того, как дело дойдёт до трёх порций джина. Поэтому в ответ на динову жалобу у Сэма уже готова газетная вырезка или интернет-страница с информацией о людях, исчезающих в соседнем городке раз в ровно одиннадцать месяцев. Дин радостно потирает руки, они садятся в Импалу и едут на охоту. Соседям и начальству они так и говорят: мы поехали на охоту, в Вайоминг. Да, как раз открытие сезона. Поохотимся чуток и вернёмся. И они всегда возвращаются.  
Но со временем им всё реже и реже хочется уезжать.  
Мистер Смоллет всё ещё считает Сэма дрянным писателем, а мистер Рэддок по-прежнему грозится уволить Дина за постоянные опоздания. Мисс Питерс по-прежнему покушается на внутренности Импалы, и Дин подозревает, что она потихоньку ворует запчасти, а миссис Милгрем чем дальше, тем больше убеждается, что мальчики Кристонс - геи, даже если действительно братья. Что же до мистера Махони, то его намётанный глаз давным-давно распознал в двух этих парнях беглых уголовников. Но ему нравится Сэм, а Дин чинит его обрез, и мистер Махони в своей долгой жизни видел достаточно, чтобы прийти к простому выводу: что бы там ни было в прошлом, каждый имеет право на второй шанс. Весь вопрос в том, как им, этим шансом, воспользоваться.  
Сэм всё ещё не любит, когда Дин смотрит порнуху на его ноутбуке. Дин всё ещё - первый стрелок в местном тире на редких городских ярмарках. Они всё ещё прочитывают газеты на предмет подозрительной информации и всё ещё отрабатывают навыки контактного боя, когда их никто не видит. Они всё ещё, случается, плохо спят по ночам, и всё ещё не рассказывают друг другу об этом. Они так и не научились говорить по душам, и вряд ли когда-нибудь научатся - некоторые вещи не меняются никогда, сколько шансов им не давай.  
Но они вместе. И никому из них не хочется вернуться в любую точку прошлого и что бы то ни было там исправить. И Сэму нравится заваривать для них кофе, а Дин всё-таки в глубине души любит стичь газоны, просто стесняется в этом признаться.  
На задней стенке их гаража - фотообои в виде заката, и фары Импалы смотрят на жёлтое солнце и тень Большого Каньона, лежащую на шоссе.


End file.
